MNeu Wiki Articles/FedCom Government
The Federated Commonwealth of Malatora is, by self-definition, a federation founded for the common good of all citizens (a "commonwealth"). As such, it has two major tiers of government: the Federal government and the various State governments. =Federal government= The Federal government is split into two branches: the People's Assembly and the Council of Leaders. Council of Leaders The Council of Leaders functions as a small meritocratic intellectual group, and operates in a "round table" format, with no Councilor higher or lower in status to any other. The Council's various functions are to serve as an advisory "think tank" for the People's Assembly, to collectively serve as the nation's figureheads (for diplomacy), to establish and coordinate social improvement projects, and unify the nation's defenses. At present, the Council consists of three positions. These duties will be split up as the nation grows, ultimately ending up with about a dozen Councilor positions... Because the Council utilizes a round-table format, there is no single "leader", and no one can claim such a position. Instead, the Council collectively executes the many duties traditionally assigned to national leaders. Diplomatic Powers The Council of Leaders collectively acts as the nation's representatives in foreign affairs. The body is also responsible for appointing ambassadors, maintaining embassies, conducting negotiations with foreign nations, and signing (but not ratifying) treaties. Emergency Powers In situations of extreme national peril and disaster (particularly those that threaten life and vital resources), the Council can temporarily enact emergency powers to take a more direct role, for the purpose of guiding the nation out of the crisis. These powers may not be used to modify the government in any way. The People's Assembly can intervene and cancel such powers at any time, with a 60% majority vote. These powers are automatically canceled when the crisis has abated, or after 2 weeks (whichever happens first). If the People's Assembly has been seriously disrupted by the crisis, and cannot convene by this deadline, emergency powers may be extended until at least 60% of the People's Assembly can be reestablished. Following the conclusion of the use of such powers, the People's Assembly judges the performance of the Council during the crisis. If such performance is deemed unacceptable for the situation, Councilors may be charged with negligence of duty, and forcibly retired from the Council. Succession The Council selects and appoints its own members through an internal vote (this is a meritocracy). Membership in the Council is considered extremely prestigious, and the penultimate of achievement for any citizen (surpassed only being awarded the Hero of the Commonwealth medal). As a body, the distributed and flexible nature of the Council ensures it cannot be destroyed by force. This ensures a continuity of government without resorting to extravagant security measures. People's Assembly The People's Assembly is where the vast bulk of political power is invested and exercised. This body is a direct democracy, and every sui juris citizen has the right to vote on any issue they wish, taking the nation along a path congruent with the will of the population. Traditionally, a 60% majority is needed for any motion to pass. Motions are usually kept open for voting for a set time; the time allotted is meant to reflect how important it is that the issue be resolved quickly. Legislation The People's Assembly creates and manages national law, which apply to all citizens and subjects, regardless of location. These laws are enforced and interpreted locally, by each Member-State. States can also expand on such laws if they wish, so long as those expansions do not contradict any other national laws. Diplomacy The People's Assembly authorizes the Council of Leaders to speak for the nation and conduct diplomatic activity in the nation's best interests. While the Councilors physically sign treaties and similar documents, it is the People's Assembly that holds the power to ultimately ratify or reject these documents. War Powers The People's Assembly has the exclusive power to declare war or military intervention in foreign affairs. The Assembly also has the responsibility to escalate the intensity of a conflict, thereby authorizing the military to use more powerful weaponry (there are several distinct levels of engagement, each with a different set of weapons and tactics that may be used). Inversely, the Assembly decreases the status of a conflict. =State governments= The Member-States of FedCom enjoy the freedom to create any form of government they wish, so long as the resident citizens freely support that government, and it operates in a manner that does not violate any Federal laws. States may be monarchies, dictatorships, democracies, or anything in-between. The following articles provide more information about the Member-State (or administrative region) indicated: *Libertalia *National Redoubt (Federal District) Category:FedCom